Artemis Fowl and the Equestrian Entity
by Jayswing103
Summary: What happens when our favorite boy genius gets sucked into another dimension to find a world filled with cartoon-like ponies? What's more Opal has teamed up with Nightmare and is trying to take over Equestria. Can Artemis save this new world?
1. Spells and Spacial Rents

The old gang was assembled. Mulch, Holly, N**º**1, and, of course, our favorite boy genius Artemis fowl.

Where? you may ask yourself. The answer to this was that they were on an island not seen by humans. It was in the middle of the Atlantic and was not easily accessible even by means of fairy technology.

Now you may be asking yourself Why? Well the answer to this is best explained by going back a few hours in the section 8 ops booth.

*7 and a half hours earlier*

Foaly sat in his specially modified swivel chair in front of Holly, N 1, Mulch, and live video feed of Artemis in his study at Fowl manor.

"I bet you're all wondering Why are we here?" Foaly started. "Please Foaly," said Artemis, "Skip the grandstanding. And as you very well know I know why we are here."

"Well I'll tell you ." continued Foaly completely ignoring Artemis. "There have been many large energy surges lately." Foaly said.

"Wait. Why are we concerned with this? What's so special about this energy?" the question came from the most unlikely source, Mulch Diggums.

Foaly rubbed his hands gleefully happy for a chance to show off his genius. "This, my friends, is not just any energy. Energy comes in many shapes and sizes. For example heat. Anyone care to guess what type of energy this is?" Foaly said.

"Magic." breathed Holly. "D'Arvit! It's magic isn't it?" she asked. "Yes, it is." said Foaly. "But it's not that that we're worried about." he told them.

"Then what is?" asked mulch finishing a bowl of curry he somehow swiped on the way in. Foaly briefly wondered how he got it without a fridge anywhere in section 8. He filed it as a mystery to solve later then went back to business.

"What worries me is the form it takes." he said. "What? What form does it take? Tell us Foal or you're going to be eating your own horseshoes." said Holly getting a little annoyed.

Foaly thought about laughing, but then remembered what happened to that one officer. Ron was it? Poor guy had to have his shoe surgically removed.

"Ahem. Anyways the magic is so powerful and condensed it creates a spatial rent." Foaly explained. "In gnommish please." said Mulch.

Foaly sighed. "Basically it's a hole in space. Think of it as a doorway. It leads just like this leads to another where." he said dumbing it down for them.

"So why are you telling us this?" asked Holly knowing there must be a side angle. Holly knew she was right on the mark as Foaly said, "I want you to go collect a sample. This is not naturally occurring, and whatever it is might be connected to Koboi."

Holly muttered a few obscenities about Opal while N**º**1 raised his hand. "Yes N**º**1?" asked Foaly. "How do we get the sample?" N**º**1 asked.

Foaly went back into rant mode as he explained, "You will, of course first have to activate the portal. The portals are dormant and you are unable to get samples unless you turn them on. While it's on it should be a simple matter for you to siphen off a bit of your magic and get a portion of its magic. Then since magic is as unique as fingerprints we should be able to easily tell if its Kobois or not."

"But won't we get sucked into the portal if we turn it on?" asked Holly who had stopped swearing at a certain pixies name. "Ahah! I knew someone would ask that." He said triumphantly.

"The answer is no. Unlike the time spell you can't just go to anywhere. Remember how I made that door analogy? Well this door actually has two parts to it. Each part has a handle that cannot be reached by the person on the other side. Both parts have to be opened at the same time. That is unlikely because there has to be a magical source and it has to be extremely strong. That's why we're sending N**º**1 because he's the only one strong enough for this."

Holly nodded and asked, "So where are we going?" "You're not going to like this." Foaly said. "Tell me." she said. "Kalthock island." he replied.

Kalthock means death in the fairy tongue, which is appropriate considering it was filled with some of the most poisonous creatures and plants not known to humankind.

Artemis raised an eyebrow quizzically this. Holly groaned. "Kalthock? Really? Why there?" she asked. "Because this is the only one there is right now, and the next one won't happen for a few months. We can't risk it." he explained.

Holly groaned again. Why couldn't they ever go to somewhere like Paris instead of places like the Arctic and Kalthock island? "Fine. How long do we have?" she asked. "If you leave right now 8 hours." he replied.

*Back in the present*

Mulch groaned. "Remind me why am I here again?" he asked. "Because the portal might be underground. Besides if Koboi does try something it would be reassuring to have to have you with us." said Holly.

"Alright. Everyone stand back I'm gong to activate the portal now." said N 1

(Herp Derp)

Twilight was in front of the library with all of her friends in back of her creating a ragid semi-circle. "Alright we're all here sugarcube so could yall tell us what's so dang important?" asked Applejack.

"Yes darling, what is it ou want to show us?" Rarity asked. "I am going to show you my transmogrification spell." Twilight told them proudly. "Your what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed. "Basically it's a spell that lets me transform one thing into another thing." she explained. "But darling didn't you already show us this when we were going to the gala last year?" asked a confused Rarity.

"Glad you asked Rarity. That was a little different. I just messed with the structure some, and it only lasted for so long. This one changes its very molecules, and is permanent unless changed back manually. This is a very advanced spell and so it takes a lot of magic." she explained.

She then took an apple from her saddle bag and placed it in front of her. "Notice this apple is an apple." she said. Rainbow just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I will now turn it into a cupcake. Stand back girls." she told them. The did as advised and took a step back. Te first part in itself was not complicated. She gathered up magic and started forming the spell. When the spell was ready she started to send a continual stream of magic towards the apple.

As soon as she did this though she could tell something was wrong. Very wrong. Instead of going into the apple her magic was being siphoned off by some strange force.

Suddenly there was what looked like an explosion of light and they were all knocked their hooves. They skidded to a stop 5 feet away. Twilight stayed down for a few seconds wondering what went wrong.

When she decided to get up it caused pain to coarse through her body. She let out a grunt of pain and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

When she opened her eyes she got the shock of her life. Lying there in the grass were 4 strange creatures the likes of which ponykind had never seen before.

(If I win I'm a prodigy. If I loose then I'm crazy. That is the way history is written. - Artemis Fowl)

As N**º**1 prepared to feed his magic into the rent he felt a slight tug telling him it was there. He let the magic build up for a moment longer and then let it go. As he fed his magic into it he felt something very very wrong.

It didn't feel like a closed door. It felt like an open door A very open door. Before he was able to cut off the flow of his magic or shout out a warning something weird happened.

Everything started getting distorted and spiraled towards one centered point. The universe itself was twisting and turning. It was like reality was imploding in on itself.

That was not so far from the truth actually. Suddenly all four of them got sucked into it. The inside of it was alot like the time tunnel where he could feel everyone elses minds

Artemis realized an opportunity when he saw one. He carefully, as to not alert Holly to what he was doing, went into her mind and took a few sparks of magic. he then quickly retreated back to his own mind.

This all happened very quickly because the trip itself didn't take but 30 seconds. As they materialized some magic that didn't get back to Holly and N**º**1 ignited causing an explosion of sorts.

The next thing Artemis could feel was the ground. He stayed for a minute tempted to just rest there instead of facing what this new place had in store for him.

He got up and immediately regretted it because he got a blinding headache. Slowly he opened his eyes letting light flood in. What he saw next made his eyes widen in surprise.

There standing in front of them were equines. Not your average everyday boring run-of-the-mill equines, but candy colored, supposed to be extinct, unicorns and pegasi. There were also normal equines too while they retained the cartoonlike colors.

"Holly." he whispered while shaking her. "Mmm. Five more minutes." she replied groggily. "Holly wake up. This is important." he said shaking her a little harder.

The urgency in his voice made Holly shoot upright ready for action and fully awake. "What is it?" she asked him. "I don't think we're on Earth anymore." he said.]

Explanation: Rob is another section 8 field agent. He kept asking Holly out and she kept saying no, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She got mad. Real mad. So she made him eat his own shoe. But Holly wouldn't do that to Foaly. Would she?

Authors note: Hey guys what do you think of this one? Did I explain everything good? Did I get all the characters right? Do you like my new dividers? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Anyways there's 5 ways it can go from here:  
>they decide to listen to them<p>

they decide to use the elements of harmony against them and it don't work

they decide to use the elements of harmony and Fluttershy gets all emotional and stops them

they decide to use the elements of harmony and the ponies think it works but it doesn't and they get away

they decide to use the elements of harmony and the ponies think it works but it doesn't and they get caught


	2. Landing in Equestria

"What do you mean not on Earth? Of course we're-" Holly's voice died out when she saw what Artemis was looking at. "Oh Frond." she breathed. Standing in front of them were two species thought to be extinct, unicorns, and pegasi.

Sure they looked a little different than the ones than the ones that had inhabited Earth before the mud men had hunted them to extinction, but they were easily recognizable.

Mulch and N 1 had heard the commotion, and got up too. "You better not be pulling my leg mud boy." Mulch said a bit irritated. He then looked up, and all witty retorts he had died in his throat.

(It needs to be about 20% cooler. - Rainbow Dash)

Twilight looked around, and was relieved to see all her friends were unharmed. They all got up, and walked over to her.

Rarity was the first to say something. "Look at those dreadful clothes they're wearing." she commented, trying to take her mind off of what just happened.

"No offense sugarcube, but I don't think this is the time to be talking 'bout their clothes. First we need to figure out what they are." Applejack said. They all nodded in agreement.

They stood there for a minute, trying to figure out who would go first. Right before Twilight trotted over to them the one with a black mane started to get up.

There was a look of pain on his face, but it was gone so quick Twilight wasn't sure she had seen it. He got up fully, and opened his eyes. They weren't sure what to think.

Just then he started shaking the one with an auburn mane, and pointed ears. He said something uninteligable to her. She seemed to say something back. When he spoke again Twilight realized they didn't speak the same language.

Suddenly they heard an inhalation, and turned to see the scaly one. Suddenly he sneezed, and a piece of the apple she had been using earlier came flying out.

Then the black maned one called the other two over, and they made a group, and started talking amongst themselves. Twilight decided it was a good idea, so she called the girls over to her.

(Holmes, Moriarty, they both look the same with the flesh scorched off their skulls. - Commander Julius Root)

N°1 was sitting up. He seemed to have something stuck up his nasal passage. Suddenly he took a deep breath on reflex, and sneezed, dislodging a piece of an apple, sending it flying. He took a few test sniffs. "Ah. Much better." he said.

Artemis saw this, and he also saw Mulch swaying around a bit, trying to stand up. "Mulch, N°1, over here." he called to them. They stumbled over, only now just realizing the situation they were in.

When they reached Artemis he explained the situation to them. N°1 just nodded calmly, and Mulch also seemed to take it very well.

Just then the ponies started to speak. It wasn't gibberish from an unknown language like he had been expecting, but instead it was a language he was familiar with. It wasn't just any old language either. It was gnommish.

"So what are they?" the cyan pegasus asked. "I don't know. At first I thought the scaly one might be a dragon, but its body structure is completely different." the lavender unicorn said.

"Yes, and did you feel that magic?" asked the white unicorn shuddering. "Yes I know. I think we should contact the Princess. In the meantime I'll try to communicate with these things." the lavender unicorn said.

She then turned towards them, and said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you able to understand me?" Artemis was about to make a snide remark when suddenly 2 dozen white, armored pegasi, and a large white alicorn appeared.


	3. Revolation

"Princess!" Twilight gasped, bowing. The others quickly followed suit. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I felt the magic surge, and came as quick as possible. You could tell who that magic belonged to also couldn't you?" Celestia asked Twilight.

"Yes, Princess, I did. It belonged to Nightmare Moon." Twilight said, trying to keep her voice steady. The others gasped. "Nightmare Moon? But how? I thought we defeated her." Rarity said. Celestia sadly shook her head. "No, you didn't defeat her. You only weakened her." she said.

"Whatever these things are, Nightmare Moon brought them here for a reason. I can't be sure, but we have to be careful." she said to them, and then to Artemis and his group she said, "I'm sorry, but until we figure out why Nightmare Moon has brought you here we must take you into custody."

(Don't these demons ever materialise somewhere quiet? - Domovoi Butler)

"Princess!" exclaimed the purple one as she bowed down. Good, thought Artemis, someone who's in charge. But then the conversation quickly went downhill, and they mentioned someone by the name of Nightmare Moon several times. Apparently this Nightmare Moon is their enemy, and they think we're in league with him, thought Artemis, not good.

Then, when he thought things couldn't get any worse, when the Princess said that she would have to take them into custody, Holly's gun hand was instantly rearing, and before he could do anything, three wide bore shots knocked out all the armored ponies. The alicorn reared up in surprise. "Very well then, I didn't want to resort to this, but I shall have to use force." she said charging her horn with magic.

(Then I said, "Oatmeal! Are you crazy?" - Pinkamena Diane Pie)

It all happened so fast, that the Princess didn't have time to blink. Suddenly some kind of beam knocked out all of her gaurds. Twilight and her friends let out loud gasps while the Princess reared back in surprise. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it had.

"Very well then, I did not want it to have to come to this, but I shall have to resort to force." she said, charging the magic in her horn for a knockout spell. She pointed her horn towards the creatures, and released the magic. What happened next would be burned into all the ponies memories.

(I'm right there with you, darlin'. Unless you step on a landmine, in which case I'm way back in the Operations Room. - Foaly the centaur)

Oh my, thought Artemis, this is not good. Just as the Princess released a beam of magic, though, N 1's runes started swirling as his eyes started to glow, and a beam of his own shot out, colliding with the Princess's. For a second they looked like they were evenly matched, but then N 1's beam started to push her's back.

There were sparks flying everywhere, and all in all it looked like some cheesy movie effects. After a little bit of fighting the Princess grew tired, and gave out. When the beam reached her it surrounded her, picking her up 3 feet off the ground. "That's good N 1, put her down." Artemis told him.

N 1 returned back to normal as he set her down on the ground, panting. "Now," Artemis said, brow furrowed in annoyance, switching to Gnommish, "I believe this can be solved in a diplomatic manor. Are you willing to listen to us?"

(I'd like to be a tree. - Fluttershy)

Their relief that the Princess was here turned into pure horror as they watched the scaly creature create his own beam of magic wich counteracted own beam. It escelated to pure terror as the creature overpowered her, and levitated her with it's magic. They were sure something terrible would happen when the black maned one said something to the scaly one.

The scaly one set her down gently, and she let out a breath of releif. Then suddenly the black maned one spoke, in Equestrian no less, "I believe this can be solved in a diplomatic manor. Are you willing to listen to us?" Even Celestia was partially surprised at this. They had shown to be capable of talking, but not in Equestrian. She reluctantly nodded. 


	4. The Plot

A/N: Alright, listen up people. I've heard a lot of you bitching about how N 1 is stronger than Celestia. I'll explain it. All of you Artemis Fowl fans should already know that demon warlocks are the most powerful of warlocks. N 1 is the most powerful demon warlock which are the most powerful warlocks. You see what I'm saying here? I'm not saying that Celestia's weak, just that N 1 is stronger. Now to the story.

"Good. We should get introductions out of the way first though. I am Artemis Fowl." he said introducing himself. "This is Holly Short, N 1, and Mulch Diggums." he said, motioning towards the auburn maned one, the scaly one, and the hairy one.

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is my student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." she said, introducing all of them.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I'll explain everything. Though I do not believe the middle of a town is a very good place to explain things to you at. Do you believe we could go somewhere else?" Artemis Fowl asked.

She saw an opportunity, and said, "Why yes, actually. Why don't we go back to my castle to discuss things. Just let me wake my guards, and we can be on our way." she told them.

(A cloak of invisibility? This is a highly sensitive piece of field equipment. What does he think? Some warlock pulled it out of his armpit? - Foaly)

The alicorn nodded, and then they went on to introductions. When that was done Artemis politely requested that they go somewhere more comfortable to talk. "Why yes, actually. Why don't we go back to my castle to discuss things. Just let e wake my guards, and we can be on our way." she said.

She walked over to the others, and started quietly whispering, so they wouldn't be heard. At least that's what they thought. Instead Holly's keen elven hearing allowed her to hear everything they said. "Princess, are you sure we should trust them?" Twilight asked.

The Princess gently shook her head, and said, "Nightmare Moon brought them here, and they have proven they are obviously dangerous. We shall bring them to the castle, and then use the Elements of Harmony on them." "Yes!" said Rainbow Dash. "We'll be able to turn them to stone like that big meany Discord." Pinkie Pie said.

The rest gave a quick yeah, and set out to work, waking up the guards. Holly quickly told Artemis about what she had heard. "You're right," Artemis said, "this isn't good. I don't see a way out of this-" then a brain wave hit him like a jolt of lightning. "Unless.' he said.

"What? What is it?" Holly asked. "Okay, everyone gather around." he said, then quickly explained the plan to them. "You got all that N 1?" he asked after he was done. He gave an affirmative nod. Holly grinned. "Leave it to Artemis Fowl to have a plan for everything." she said.

"We are ready to leave." Celestia said. Artemis nodded, and they followed her out of the town, into a small field where a chariot was. They entered, and the pegasi guard got themselves strapped on, and took off. It didn't take long. In a few minutes a large city carved into a mountain side was visible. "This is Canterlot." Celestia said motioning towards the city.

(We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. - Rainbow Dash)

Celestia knew that theses creatures were dangerous, and had to be dealt with soon, least they bring harm to her subjects. She quickly explained to her student and her friends what she was planning. They then went about waking up all of the royal guards. When the situation was explained to them she called out to the others.

'We are ready to leave." she told them. She led them to the chariot she had use to get here, and stepped into it, followed by all the others. As soon as the guards had strapped themselves to the chariot she told them to go. Within a few minutes they had neared Canterlot. "This is Canterlot." she told them, motioning with her hoof towards it. 


	5. Elements of Harmony

As soon as they landed, they got out. Mulch was a little wobbly, but in all their years of adventure he'd gone through much worse. "You must be hungry, so we shall have dinner first." said Celestia. Everyone nodded their agreement. "Girls, why don't you go get cleaned up. We'll meet you at the dining hall." Celestia told the other 6. They nodded, and went on ahead.

"I hope they have hamburgers." said Mulch as they walked.

"They are equines. They do not eat meat." Artemis told him.

"What? None at all?" Mulch asked in disbelief.

"None." Artemis said. Mulch muttered some vulgarities under his breath. Suddenly they stopped in front of large double doors.

"Here we are." said Celestia. She then used her magic to open the doors, revealing that it didn't lead to the dining hall, instead leading to the throne room.

"Hey what gives? I thought we were going to the dining hall." said Mulch.

"Girls now!" Celestia called out. Twilight and the others jumped out from behind the thrones. Each of them were wearing necklaces, except for Twilight, who was wearing a crown. Suddenly Applejack threw a lasso around them, and pulled them togeather in the middle of the room. They started glowing as they rose up into the air. A rainbow shot out from the group, and came towards them.

"Now N1!" Artemis said.

*Ponies*

They walked to the room where the Elements of Harmony lay. At the entrance Princess Luna was waiting for them. "Hello Twilight Sparkle. We heard thou would be comming." said Luna. Twilight and the others bowed.

"Princess." Twilight greeted. "Yes. We are in need of the elements." she explained.

"So we heard. Follow me, we shall open the vault." Luna told them. She led the way to the vault, and stuck her horn in the hole. It glowed, and the doors of the vault slid open, revealing a box on a pedestal. They opened the box, and put on their perspective elements. Then they walked to the throne room, and waited behind the thrones. They didn't have to wait long till they heard the doors open.

"Hey what gives? I thought we were gooing to have dinner." said the one called Mulch.

"Girls now!" Celestia called out. They jumped out from behind the thrones, and Applejack threw a lasso around them, pulling them to the middle of the room. They then glowed as they activated the Elements of Harmony, and rose into the air. A familiar rainbow was formed, and shot out at them. They watched for a tense moment as the rainbow did nothing, then slowly, they started turning to stone. When they were completely stone they dropped down to the ground, panting. "Good work girls." said Celestia.

"Thanks Princess." Twilight said, though something still felt wrong. She didn't know what, but something felt off when they had used the Elements of Harmony.

"Why don't we get something to eat." Celestia told them. They all agreed, and walked out. 


	6. Everfree Forest

As they ate dinner Twilight couldn't help, but feel something was wrong. Princess Celestia took notice, and asked, "Is there something wrong Twilight?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Twilight lied.

"If your sure." Celestia said. Twilight sighed, and pushed the rest of the meal away from her.

"I'm not very hungry right now. I think I'll go visit the library." Twilight told them. She then got up, and left. She walked silently through the halls of the castle, trying to figure out what felt wrong. When she reached the library she saw the door was partly open.

"So what are we looking for?" asked a female voice. No it can't be. Thought Twilight. It's Impossible. As Twilight looked into the library, she saw that her fears were correct. The creatures from before had escaped.

*AF*

It was a few minutes after the ponies had left. No one was around, so they didn't see the statues of 4 strange creatures start return to flesh. As soon as they were back to normal, Artemis started coughing. "Well being stone was quite an experiance. How are you feeling?" he asked N1.

"I'm fine, but that was powerful magic. I was barely able to deflect it, and use the gargoyles touch to turn us to stone." he answered.

"So what do we do now?" asked Holly.

"We should go to the library." Artemis said, "Holly, I want you to do an x-ray scan of this place to find the library."

"On it." said Holly, taking a pair of goggles from her kit. She activated them, and looked around. A minute later she took them off.

"Did you find where the library is?" Artemis asked.

"I did." Holly told him.

"Great. Lead the way." Artemis told her. She nodded, and lead them through an intricate system of hallways. Every now and then Holly had to shield them from a passing guard, but they made it their safely.

"Here we are." she said, pushing large double doors open. It was a fairly large library, but not as large as the one in Fowl Manor. "So what are we looking for?" asked Holly.

"We are looking for information on these 'Elements of Harmony'." Artemis told them, "We should look in the e section first." They all started looking for the e section.

"Found it." called out Mulch. They quickly rushed over to where he was holding a book.

"Elements of Harmony A Reference Guide." Artemis read the title. "I believe this may be just what we need." he said, and skimmed it. When he was done, he walked over to a large map he'd seen earlier.

"So? What did it say?" asked Holly.

"Well apparently, those 6 wearing the jewelry, are the current bearers of the Elements of Harmony. But it said that they once resided in the Everfree Forest, which is here." Artemis said, pointing at some forest on the map. "I believe we should go look there for clues." Artemis told them.


	7. Emergency

Twilight just couldn't believe it. Those creatures had somehow escaped, and now they were heading to the Everfree Forest. "I must tell the Princess right away!" she said, running towards the dining hall. She burst into the room to find that the others were still eating.

"Twilight! What's wrong?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Princess, bad news! The creatures have somehow escaped, and now they're headed towards your old castle in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight said.

"What? This is indeed bad news! We must leave for the castle immediately!" Celestia announced. The others put on their elements.

"Sister, you know your magic is not as powerful during the night." Princess Luna told her sister, "I shall go in your stead."

"Very well Luna, but be careful." Celestia told her. Luna nodded.

"Let us go." said Luna. The others followed her out into the courtyard. "Prepare a carriage. We shall leave immediately." Luna told the guards. Two quickly strapped themselves to the front of it, and the others got on the back.

"They can't be too far ahead of us right? I mean it's not like they can fly right?" said Rainbow Dash. An ironic statement as it turned out.

*AF*

"I assume you have wings don't you?" Artemis asked Holly.

"Yup." she said, taking a rectangle out, and pressing a button. A second later, wings spouted out of it. "New invention of Foaly's." she said.

"Good. You can lead us outside, then fly us to the Everfree Forest." Artemis said. Holly nodded, and led them through more hallways. Soon they stood outside in the night air.

"Here we go." Holly said, activating her wings, after she had attached everyone to her moon belt. "Here. Cover yourselves with camfoil." she told them, handing them each a piece. She then took off in the direction of which the 'Everfree Forest' was in.

"So you're sure that this is where we should go?" asked Mulch.

"No, but this is the only lead we have." Artemis told him. It only took a few minutes until they reached the edge of the forest. Holly hovered around for a few seconds, until she found the entrance. She then landed, and turned off her wings.

"Well here we are." she said.

"Let's not waste any time. Hopefully we'll find some clues in here." Artemis said.


	8. Manticore

"Let's go." said Holly, walking into the forest, followed by the other 3.

"Be careful Holly." Artemis told her, "We don't know what's in this forest." She nodded, and took her neutrino out, proceding carefully. Having the luck they did it only took a few minutes to run into trouble.

"A manticore? But I thought those were extinct." said Mulch, staring at the mismatched creature.

"They are. How in the world is there one here?" Holly asked.

"I have a theory, but that can wait. First we should probably deal with the manticore." said Artemis. Just then the manticore lept at them. Instantly Holly pointed her gun at it, flicking the setting up enough to hopefully knock it out. Then she shot a burst into the manticore, who fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let's just hope there are no trolls in this forest." said Holly.

"I really hope not. The last time we encountered a troll was when we were running from them in the 11 wonders of the world." Artemis said.

"Yeah. That was horrible." Holly said, shuddering from the memory of being doused in troll pheromones.

"Hey enough reminiscing, and more walking." Mulch said.

"Your right Mulch, the faster we get there the faster we can figure out what to do." Holly said, walking again. It was about 10 minutes, when they ran into a river. "Here I'll fly us over." Holly said, activating her wings. They hooked themselves to her belt, and she flew them across. After they landed, they unhooked themselves again. In five more minutes of walking they came to a not too sturdy looking rope bridge, and across that were old ruins.

"That doesn't look to safe." Mulch said.

"At least it's better than giant squids. Right Artemis?" Holly ribbed the genius. Artemis winced at the memory of his encounter with the giant squid.

"Yes, it is." agreed Artemis.

"Well if you're so sure of that, then why don't you go first?" said Mulch. Artemis gulped, and walked onto the bridge.

"See perfectly safe." Artemis said, his voice a little shaky, when he reached the other side. Then Holly, and N1 crossed too.

"Come on Mulch! Unless you don't think that bridge can hold your fat rear end." Holly called out. Mulch walked nervously on the bridge, but halfway across he grasped his stomach.

"Oh no." he said.

"What?" asked Holly.

"Gas bubble. Big one. Move." Mulch said, trying to keep it in. They all instantly moved, because they knew what the dwarf's gas could do. Then Mulch released the gas, which blew the bridge apart, and sent him spiraling like a rocket towards where the others had just been. He landed a good ten feet away from them.

"Whew. Glad I moved." said Holly.

"Well here we are. This is where the 'Elements of Harmony' once laid." Artemis announced, "Maybe we can find some clues here."

*Ponies*

They reached the entrance to the Everfree Forest fairly quickly. "Alright my little ponies. This forest is very dangerous at night. Be careful." The others nodded, and Luna started leading the way through the forest. A few minutes in they found something that proved these creatures were dangerous. An unconscious manticore.

"Is-Is that a manticore?" Twilight said, surprised.

"Yes. It seems that these creatures are more dangerous than we originally thought." Luna said.

'You-You really think that those creatures did this?" asked Twilight.

"Yes. Do you see those scorch marks? There were some on the guards after they were knocked out by those creatures." Luna told her.

"But how'd they get here so quick?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I do not know, but let's continue." Luna told them.


End file.
